Tell Me A Lie
by xXxIceGirlxXx
Summary: Louis has feelings for Harry, but does Harry love him? Larry Stylinson.


As many people know I have bromance with my best friend, Harry. Harry Styles. I may even have feelings for him...

We were staying in a hotel in Cannes, France. Our tour has been amazing. I was getting ready to go out to the pool for a moment.

"Hey Louis!" I heard a deep voice yell, as I walked out the door. It was Harry. My heart jumped. "Wait up, I wanna go with you." He continued.

I turned around and smiled at him, "Okay"

Harry wrapped his arm around my neck, my heart kept racing faster and faster each time. I just loved everything about him. They way he smiles, the way his curls shined in the sun and the spark in his eyes.

Man..I was madly in love with him, but sadly I can't. He has a girlfriend, and obviously he's isn't gay. I just layed in the chairs next to the beach, the sun hitting our skin felt so nice. We kept silence for a long time.

I could feel that Harry stared at me for short amounts of times

"Boo bear?" he He turned around "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I'm not avoiding you..." I said quietly.

"Lou..Look me in the eyes." He took off my sunglasses off.

"Harry, I'm okay. I've just been stressed because of the tour. That's all!" I smiled fakely.

"That's not true." Harry sighed. "You never talk to me, or touch my curls. You never even look at me. Now tell me the truth" He looked at me seriously.

I just couldn't tell him. The truth killed me inside but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"Harry, I'm telling you the truth." I lied,

"Hmm..I still don't believe you." Harry sighed and placed his hand on my knee. "You know you can count on me." He smiled. " I love you." he spoke the most beautiful words. It felt like heaven to my ears.

_If you only knew that I love you more than a friend.._ i thought.

I didn't answer at all. I just stared at him.

"Guys!" Harry's girlfriend yelled and ran over to us. Her name is Ashley. I don't like her at all. Because of _HER, _Harry and I grew apart.

"Hey, babe." Harry smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I'll take a walk." My eyes started to get full of tears.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked getting up.

"Nothing..." I said, as tears streamed down my cheeks and i could feel my heart break in a million pieces.

I walked as fast as I could to my hotel room. I slammed the door behind me, and slid down the wall. tears slid down my cheeks even more.

"Louis? Is it you?" Zayn asked.

"Just leave..." I whispered, covering my face with my hands and wiped my tears away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Harry..." I said, quietly.

"Harry?" Zayn asked, confused. "What's with him?"

"He doesn't love me." I cried even harder.

Zayn just stared at me for a while.

"Of course he does. He cares about you so much." He said.

I rolled my eyes to him, "He doesn't" I sniffed. " If he did he wouldn't be with THAT girl"

"You're jealous?" Zayn said.

"Ugh..you wouldn't understand." I sighed. If i told any of the guys of my feeling for Harry they would just laugh in my face.

"Come on." He lightly slapped my arm.

"I love Harry. He means the world to me. I can't live without him. My heart races whenever he looks me in the eyes. I want him to be only mine! I don't want to share him with that girl." I finished with a smile. Cause whenever I thought of Harry my heart lights up and makes me feel complete.

"I knew it!" Zayn laughed softly.

"What?" I asked suprised.

"Yes..I knew you had feelings for him. I mean EVERYBODY knows!

_Knock Knock!_ We heard on the door.

"Come in!" Zayn yelled. as he got up and so did I.

"Louis..What happened?" He asked.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. "I wasn't feeling well" I lied.

"Oh what's wrong?" The curly boy asked.

"I have a headache" I had to lie again.

"You little liar!" Harry tickled me and held me close. "I heard everything from the hall" He confessed and stared directly into my eyes.

"I want you to know that I feel the same way about you." He finished.

"Seriously?" I opened my eyes widely.

Harry nodded, and pressed his lips against mine.

"I discovered I love you more than I can ever imagine, Louis." He said.


End file.
